Woven information bearing devices are widely in shoes, clothing and apparel products. Woven information bearing devices are information bearing devices in which data or information are embedded in woven elements. Common examples of woven information bearing devices include woven tags having woven barcodes and woven QR® codes. While woven information bearing devices are useful, known information bearing devices are not entirely adequate to meet modern day requirements. These woven information bearing devices are woven to accommodate the characteristics of popular printed code patterns and the data storage of these woven information bearing devices is not optimized.